A Beautiful Day
by owl7
Summary: "Menurutmu kencan kita kali ini akan sama seperti sebelumnya?"-kyungsoo. "maksudmu?"-jongin. "para penggemar mu apa masih akan menguntit kencan kita kali ini?"- kyungsoo. "oh astaga.." /kaisoo fanfiction/ kai kyungsoo (gs)/ exo couple/ edisi comeback/oneshoot/summary ngaur/


**A Beautiful Day**

jangan lupa fav, follow dan Review

 _owl7 present_

 _happy reading_

* * *

"kita sudah sampai, baby" bisik jongin di telinga kyungsoo.

tak lama kyungsoo terlihat terusik dari tidurnya karna ulah kekasihnya itu. "hemm.." gumam kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode kantuknya. dan hanya selang beberapa detik, kyungsoo tersadar sepenuhnya ketika ia menatap mata jongin dengan sangat dekat, astaga! ini masih tetap sama rasanya. kyungsoo masih tetap terpesona akan semua yang ada pada diri jongin. matanya, senyumnya, oh tuhan dia sangat tampan.

kini wajah kyungsoo dan wajah jongin begitu sangat dekat, hembusan nafas mereka saling bersahutan dengan tenang. didalam mobil, saling menatap dalam dan yg terakhir ciuman yang jongin berikan kepada kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya -lagi.

"yak! kau mencuri ciuman lagi" protes kyungsoo yang sebenarnya kini tengah salah tingkah dengan ulah jongin.

jongin tersenyum cerah "bukan masalahkan?" menggoda kyungsoo selanjutnya.

wajah kyungsoo kini sudah mulai memerah karena malu, "tentu saja itu masalah, kim!" jawab kyungsoo.

jongin tertawa menggoda kyungsoo lagi, "apa masalahnya? aku mencuri ciuman gadis ku, apa itu salah?"

kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati _'sebenarnya tidak, tapi itu selalu membuatku hampir kehilangan detak jantung ku, kim jongin'_

"tetap saja itu mencuri, aku tidak suka pencuri." ucap kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya jongin lagi.

kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya "aku? apa maksud mu?"

"kau juga seorang pencuri..." ucap jongin dan baru saja kyungsoo ingin angkat bicara lagi, jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah bisikan "kau sudah mencuri hatiku, kyungsoo-ya" lalu satu kecupan lagi di pipi kanannya.

kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan jongin barusan, lalu beralih mendorong dada jongin dengan gemas. "yak! kau ini.."

dan jongin tertawa lagi melihat tinggkah gadisnya ini.

"oh, ayo kita sudah sampai" jongin keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya, lalu beralih membuka pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo.

dan kini ekspresi kyungsoo sangat lah terkejut, ternyata tujuan tempat jongin mengajaknya kencan tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"kau mengajaku berkencan di sini?" cicit kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang terus menelanjangi sekitarnya.

jongin tersenyum penuh damba melihat gadisnya begitu terpaku, wajah putih bersihnya begitu sangat bersinar, rambutnya yang ia ikat satu kebelakang terlihat menari nari karena tertiup angin, mata bulat favoritnya itu terpejam dengan cantik membuat jongin juga ikut terpaku.

"kau senang?"

kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tepatnya ke arah kekasihnya, "tentu saja jongin.." kyungsoo mengalihkankan pandangannya lagi ke pemandangan yg di suguhkan dari atas bukit, melihat pemandangan hijau dari atas bukit membuat kyungsoo begitu sangat senang.

"kupikir kau akan membawaku berkencan di restoran mewah lagi" celetuk kyungsoo.

"hey kau membahasnya lagi.." jongin mendekati kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

kyungsoo hanya diam dan menikmati suasana saat ini bersama jongin.

"jika kita berkencan di sini, siapa lagi yang bisa menguntit dirimu?" ucap kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan jongin.

"kau ini cemburunya lama sekali, sudahlah maafkan aku ya." jongin berbicara dengan kepala yang menempel dengan kepala kyungsoo sambil terus menatap pemandangan di depan mereka.

kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu membalikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan jongin, "maafkan aku juga jongin, mungkin aku berlebihan. harusnya aku terbiasa dengan ini, harusnya aku terbiasa dengan para fans mu. maaf kan aku.."

jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan serius, menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut "yg kau harus tau, aku mencintaimu, kyungsoo.. sampai kapan pun"

kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "aku juga, jongin"

memiliki kekasih yang seorang aktor bukanlah hal yang mudah, seperti kyungsoo yang harus merelakan kekasihnya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana. selalu di ikuti oleh fans fanatik nya kemanapun, bahkan saat sedang berkencan dengan kyungsoo sekalipun. merelakan kekasihnya melakukan pemotretan dengan para model cantik membuat kyungsoo sering terbakar hatinya karena suatu rasa yg disebut 'cemburu'. tentu saja kyungsoo tak rela, kekasihnya di sentuh oleh orang lain. itu menyesak'kan.

"kau itu paling cantik, kyungsoo. mana mungkin aku bisa lari dari pesona mu"

kyungsoo mendelik menatap jongin, "kau selalu saja bicara seperti itu"

jongin pun akhirnya terkekeh mendengar ucapan kyungsoo "memang seperti itu kenyataannya, chagi."

kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan langsung memeluk jongin dengan sangat erat. dan jongin pun membalas pelukannya.

"kenapa kau lebih suka kita berkencan disini?" jongin bertanya tiba-tiba.

kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berbalik badan lagi untuk melihat pemandangan hijau di depannya, "karna disini tempat yg terbuka"

jongin mengangguk paham, "jadi kau lebih suka yg terbuka ya"

"emm" kyungsoo mengangguk polos.

tiba-tiba saja raut wajah jongin berubah misterius, terdapat senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya "seperti tubuhku yg terbuka?"

kyungsoo melotot lalu berbalik menatap jongin "dasar mesum" kyungsoo mendorong dada jongin.

jongin tertawa lepas lagi, ini adalah kesukaannya. membuat kyungsoo merona adalah favoritnya.

"tutup mata mu chagi.." jongin berucap dengan jarak yang teramat dekat dengan kyungsoo.

kyungsoo yang bingung dengan permintaan jongin pun mulai mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap jongin. "kenapa?"

jongin tersenyum tipis, "ikuti saja..." ucapucapnya gemas.

mengangguk kecil, kyungsoo mulai menutup matanya. "sebenarnya untuk apa jongin?"

menyentuh pipi putih kyungsoo dan mulai mengusapnya lembut, jongin berucap lagi "ini kejutan, jangan kau buka matamu sebelum aku mencium pipi mu. oke?"

"baiklah.. tuan sok misterius"

jongin tertawa lagi, dan berlalu menyiapkan kejutannya untuk kyungsoo. tak butuh waktu lama jongin sudah menyelesaikan kejutannya. ia menatap hasilnya, sambil tersenyum lalu berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga rencananya kali ini berhasil.

CUP

perlahan kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah leher kokoh jongin. ia mengedahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap jongin, dan saat mata mereka bertemu kyungsoo mengiringkan kepalanya tipis. dan saat itu juga jongin menyingkir dari hadapan kyungsoo, bermaksud agar kyungsoo bisa melihat kejutan yang ia berikan.

mata bulatnya membola, wajah terkejut kyungsoo bahkan sampai membuat jongin terkekeh kecil "kau menyiapkan ini?" kyungsoo menatap kai tak percaya.

dibalas anggukan serta senyum manis dari jongin "kau suka?"

sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jongin, ia lagsung saja berhambur memeluk jongin dengan sangat erat. "terima kasih jongin" kepalanya mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan erat itu.

"tentu, chagi" balas jongin dan memberikan kecupan manis pada pucuk kepala kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati piknik kecil kita ini" ucap jongin.

jongin dan kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka dengan penuh canda tawa, sesekali wajah putih kyungsoo memerah karna tawa yang tak henti-henti akibat ulah jongin. siapapun yg melihatnya pasti akan sangat iri kepada mereka berdua.

"semua makanan ini, kau yang memasaknya?" tanya kyungsoo.

jongin mengangguk "tentu saja aku dibantu oleh bibi lee"

kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap jongin dengan penuh kagum, dan seketika itu kyungsoo mencuri kecupan manis di bibir seksi jongin.

"aku mencintaimu, jongin."

jongin membalas tatapan kyungsoo dan tersenyum, lalu mencubit hidung bangir kyungsoo dengan gemas, "aku lebih mencintaimu, kyungsoo."

 **END**

* * *

 **cerita ini dibuat dalam 2 jam, dan menggunakan HP, bukan PC. jadi maaf jika ada typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **best regards,**

 **owl7**

 **01-27-17**


End file.
